Mario Soap Day 1
by VixieAngel
Summary: There is more to life then winning the video games. Mario and all other characters have a life outside of your game. Do you dare take a look?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario World characters or anything, but I play the games enough to write a fan fic about them.

"Daisy you so have to come see this!" Peach said as she saw her dear friend Daisy walk the hall.

Peach pulled Daisy into her bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. Peach the quickly closed the door. She turned the bomb key, so they would not be disturbed except by someone with a key that causes the bomb key to go off and yet no allowed entrance. Daisy looked at her friend oddly. This was not like her to act this way, but Daisy knew there was a wild side to her.

"Are you ready for this," Peach ask as she started to unzip her dress. Daisy looked at Peach with shock. This was not what she expected from her, but she still nodded in agreement hopping this wasn't as bad as she thought. Peach quickly pulled down her dress and arched her back. Daisy realized that Peach was now four sizes bigger then she once was a few weeks ago. Daisy was still fixated on the monstrosity.

"Well, do you think Mario will like them?" Peach asked as she trotted to the mirror.

"I am sure he would. Any man would like them?" Daisy responded. She was sort of speechless after the burst of flesh thrusted to the air.

"I even got a new dress and everything to show them off for him," Peach said with excitement, "he is really going to like this anniversary".

"So you won't be seeing Boswer anymore," Daisy question. Daisy knew just about everything of Peach. Peach constantly told her about her wild escapes with Boswer, Mario's Rival. Daisy just hoped she didn't start going after Wario… or Waluigi for that mater.

"Yeah right deary," Peach said seductively, "Boswer gives me what Mario doesn't".

"Which is?"

"Oh wait I am talking to one with virgin ears here," Peach said haughtily, "let me put it this way, Mario is like ice cream that you like so much, but Bowser is the sprinkles that make the ice cream even better". Peach was too cheerful and excited with her answer. Daisy sat there on the bed looking down at her yellow and orange dress, and thought about what Peach had said. Daisy came to the conclusion; ice cream may not be her favorite food anymore.

"Oooo look at me I am hot," Peach jumped with glee. Daisy looked at Peach's tall clear shoes that gave her about four inches in height. They met up with a long red dress that sparkled with every movement. A semi-wide part of the dress barely covered Peach's endowment, and was only held on by a strap that went around her neck. Daisy was glad there was not a cleavage shot. Daisy looked at her normal dress and sighed. She wasn't to daring to try anything new. And she dared not go with Peach's ideas on dressing. Who knows what scandalous cloths she would pick out for her?

"Well its almost time for my date," Peach said as she unlocked the bomb key and walked out the door. Daisy followed her to the stairs. Mario was waiting for her, in a nice suit. Mario and Luigi both looked amazed, as the blonde bombshell walked down the steps. Mario had the look of a five year old boy opening his presents on his birthday. He looked like he was going to cry. Luigi looked as if more then just his head would explode. He dashed from the hallway, and a few moments later the noise of a door slamming was heard. Daisy knew Luigi like Peach, but was faithful to his dear friend. She did secretly wish he would like her even for a moment. Mario and Peach left for their date. Daisy was left alone in the castle. Well except for Luigi, but he wouldn't be out and about for a long time.

Daisy decided to go back to her room. At least her video games and dance mix kept her entertained. As she walked down the dim light hall, she could sense a presence far beyond what she knew. Then appearing out of no where Boo appeared. He grabbed her by the waist and hauled her off with an evil giggle. Daisy wailed, but no one would have heard her, and I am sure no one would have missed her either. The only thing she didn't understand, was why did the bad guys go after her this time?

Moments passed and she neared the dark castle. She was thrown onto the floor in front of a mysterious shadow of a figure. Fear started to reach her as she was not familiar to whom she was presented to. This time she was either pushed to the dark side, or risk death. No one was going to come for her…or was there.


	2. Soap Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or characters related to it. I just make up stories about them.

The restaurant was elegantly fashioned with the finest Koopa waiters around. Peach could help but pushing her new boobs together. She seemed to enjoy them more than anyone around her. Mario wiggled around in his chair. He was trying to hide things from her, but Peach knew what was up. She enjoyed every second of it.

"So what do you think," Peach asked the evil loaded question. Mario took a deep breath and thought about his answer.

"I think that you are a precious jewel that I have longed for all my life, and I would be honored if you would be my wife," Mario said sweetly as he presented a large diamond ring to Peach. Peach had no idea what to say. She was speechless and was stunned by the size of that rock.

Meanwhile Luigi was wandering the halls in search of nothing particular. He was getting board since Mario was always working up coins, and with Peach. He grew tired or the games he once loved such as, tennis, party, smash, and other fun filled games. No matter the handicap he gave his opponent he beat them terribly. There was not much left for him to do any more. A thought crossed his mind. Luigi ran down the hallway in hopes of finding Daisy in her room. As he got closer and closer to her door, he could feel this empty feeling. Something wasn't normal, or something was missing, but what was it? Luigi looked up at the large bright yellow and orange door. Daisy was always a bright and fun loving girl. She was the only person who gave him a challenge in gaming, but he still always beat her. She never seemed to mind. Luigi could tell Daisy just liked to have fun and play games. He lifted up his hand to knock on the door, but stopped. He realized that she would probably turn him down. It wasn't often that she did, but he knew Daisy was working on for the Miss Dino Land pageant. Luigi slowly walked away from the golden doors and searched the castle from something to do.

In the dark castle Daisy was left in a cage. She had passed out from all the excitement and fear. She wasn't sure what was going on and her dress was rather odd. She was in a long dark green dress of velvet. There were no straps and two slits on each side of her hips. She was put in black gloves that reached above her elbow. She looked down at her tall shoes and though; this is something Peach would wear. Daisy stood up with excellent grace. She was used to tall shoes but the dress wasn't like her. The dress also had a hard time staying on her. It was too tight and her boobs were just a little too big. There was so much cleavage shown that someone could hold a sky resort. Daisy listened as she hears slow moving footsteps from the distance. They were coming closer and closer to her. Still guarded by shadow the man was standing in front of Daisy. A candle flicked, and Daisy gasped with fear, as for a quick moment she saw her capture's face.

"You will be coming with me, my sweet," the dark man said with a sly tone. Daisy rushed back to the far corner of her prison. She crouched to the floor, but the shadow man grabbed her arm, and pulled her to his side. Daisy fought for a second, but realized that his strength could crush her wrist. She followed willingly as one could behind bars. There footstep were the only sound, as they walked down the dimly light hall.

Silence filled the restaurant. It seemed that everyone was listening for Peach's answer. Peach wasn't sure what to say, but that rock was something to not pass up.

"Yes…Yes I will marry you," Peach said as she snatched up the ring and placed it on her finger. She held up the ring to the light and let it reflect around the room. Everyone started to cheer and congratulate them. Mario was very excited and rushed to Peach's side. He kissed her sweet lips, and then accepted everyone's praise. Peach cheerful showed off her ring, but an image caught her eye. A tall well built man was in her eye line. His entrancing eyes, and golden hair maid Peach melt. She spent a long moment staring at him. He also stared back at her and with a smirk and a small wink he was gone. Peach searched around the room for him, but he was no where to be found. Peach scanned the room again with no hope, and then looked at Mario who kissed her on the cheek. He was so excited and happy, and yet Peach's mind was filled with other thoughts.


	3. Soap Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and his character friends. I only write what happens inside the game system.

Shoes clicked on the dark floor. The sound was almost comforting to Daisy. She really wanted to know where they were going. There was a bright light ahead of them. Daisy almost had hope building up, but knew she was only a prisoner. The dark purple curtain was pushed away, as bright radiant light filled Daisy's body. She looked out as he eyes began to adjust. Koopas and Turtles were everywhere. All the baddies people could imagine where there. Daisy knew she was in trouble now. She scanned the room for and idea or something…but her eyes fell upon her date. The eponymy of evil was standing next to her with a pleasant and evil look.

A little feather floated up and down, as a waft of air lifted it to flight. Poor Luigi was board out of his mind.

"I will go ask Daisy," Luigi started as he got up from the couch and let the feather drop to the floor. "No I better not". Luigi sat back down on the couch and started to count ceiling tiles. "It never hurts to ask," Luigi said out loud as if there was someone in the room. "But I hate it when she says no". Luigi was having a hard time figuring out what he was going to do. Luigi flipped on the TV and surf the channels. Tabloids already got to the Mario and Peach wedding…and the couple was not even home yet. Luigi was glad Peach accepted, but he knew it wasn't going to be the end of her wild nature. He always wondered if he should tell Mario about him and Peach, but he never had the guts too. He hardly has the guts to ask Daisy to play a game. Luigi got up from the couch and adventured to the hallway. This time he was full of determination…and boredom. He rose his hand, and knocked on the door very gently.

Mario helped Peach with her coat, as they left the restaurant. Peach still looked for the blonde haired honey, but she seemed to have no luck. She was not over the feeling that man had given her. The walked from the restaurant, but instead of going to the car, going home, and a good night kiss, Mario had other things in mind. Peach watch Mario walk down the dark street. She was intrigued by the mysterious way Mario was walking. Peach quickly caught up to him, but he wouldn't say a word to her, no matter how much she pried. She asked questions, touched his body, and even kissed his neck while walking. She did everything she could to drive him crazy. The night was getting darker and darker, but Peach wouldn't stop. Suddenly a thought hit her….He knows about the man she has been eyeing, or worse yet…Bowser!

Daisy wasn't sure if she should puke or scream. Next to her was the plump and irritating Wario. All the baddies started cheering for Wario for his date, and since he was the host of the gala. Daisy wanted to vomit. She hated Wario more then anything. He was not the one person she could not find well in, nor could she stand because of his personal well being. His smell was worse then anything…and she never really knew what made his teeth glow such a bright white light. She knew it wasn't natural; it would be on the pageant market if it was. She should have known he was the shadowy creature, for the smell was quit evident. Before Daisy could protest, Wario pulled her to the dance floor, and attempted to dance with her. Daisy pushed as much as she could from him, but she didn't have the upper body strength to put up a good fight. Suddenly Daisy was picked up from the ground by very strong hands. Daisy didn't want to open her eyes. The hands almost felt like Wario's, and if they weren't, there is a strong possibility the hands were even worse. She could hear the rants and angry baddies yelling, but their sound was getting softer and softer. Daisy was being swept away by a mystic hero! Who would have known to come and save her? Did she dare to look?


	4. Soap Day 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nintendo characters; just running their live is what I do.

The floating and bouncing around stopped suddenly. Daisy drove up the courage to look at her capture. His wild blonde hair, and blue eyes, made her whole body tingle. She didn't know his name, but his looks were fun to look at.

"Are you all right," the hero asked. Daisy just stared for a moment as his voice dripped from his lips like honey.

"I am good, thank you," Daisy said quietly. Her voice drifted to his ear like it was carried by the wind. "Thank you for saving me, I wasn't sure what I was going to do back there," Daisy said as she found a comfortable position on the tree branch they were on. She looked down and realized how far up they were. She was going to need help getting down from here.

"I am just glad you are safe," the hero said. At that moment thunder cracked the sky, and brought down the rain. Daisy wondered if this was a sign. She knew they wouldn't wonder around in this pouring rain.

Peach silently followed Mario deeper and deeper into the ally. She was getting terrified about what was about to happen. It started to get darker and darker as she walked further with him. Peach couldn't take it anymore. She was too scared to take another step. Slowly a gloved hand reached up and held hers. Peach realized it was Mario's. All the fear in her heart was gone. She felt safe with only one touch. Deeper and deeper into the darkness they went. Suddenly, Mario stopped moving. Peach gripped his hand even tighter. Mario squeezed back, but his other hand pulled her closer to him. Magically their lips met in a tender kiss. There was something different in Mario. His desire for her, was growing and Peach could feel it. Both of them embraced the passionate kisses, and soon into the night, in the darkness, their passion for each other blossomed into a romantic dance for the first time.

"What do I do," Luigi repeated as he ran through the halls of the castle. He searched random rooms for the missing Daisy. He was in a horrific panic! No one has seen him run so fast, except when he has a star! He looked under pots, and in blocks; he even looked under the furniture. Suddenly a brilliant idea came to his mind. "The Police," he shouted. He ran down the stairs, through the long hall, to the kitchen to use the phone. Even though there was a phone in every room and on every floor. The phone came into Luigi's sight, and he made a mad dash for it. As he got closer to the phone a tall shelf came into view! WAM!

The rain poured down from the sky. Daisy started to shiver. There was not a whole lot to her dress to keep her warm. The hero pulled Daisy close to his chest and wrapped her in his cloak. The two looked out at the falling rain. The rain looked peaceful and calm. Daisy just leaned up against the hero and listened to his heart. She could feel his arms tightening around her. She was safe, and warm; without a care in the world. Maybe she should finally ask him, what his name is.


	5. Soap Day 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters. I just tell what I think goes on when the TV is off.

Peach woke up in strong arms and a warm blanket. The sun was just about to rise, and Peach couldn't help, but feel guilty. For so long she tested fait between her and Mario, and chose Bowser to figure out if love was in her heart for Mario. Now she was too scared to love him. She wanted to, but she knew her ways, and how tainted she was. Mario didn't know about them. Not yet, but only a matter of time the truth will have to come out. Peach looked at the rising sun and thought about what she was going to do. Mario fidgeted for a bit, held her tighter, and kissed the back of her neck gently. Tingles traveled down her spine. No one has ever her maid her feel this way. She wanted to beat herself up. How could she be so blind to what she had? She knew what she had to do.

The sun rose warm against Daisy's body. Her hero was gone, but his cloak was still wrapped around her. He would be back soon, and she waited and pondered the different questions she wanted to ask him, and how she was going to ask them. As Daisy predicted, it had only been a few moments before her hero returned. He had some exotic fruits speared by his sword. He slid the first fruit off the sword, and presented it to her. Daisy had not ever seen the fruit, but she had the ability to trust strangers. It had to be his blonde hair and good looks.

"Please tell me your name," Daisy boldly asked. She was not afraid to ask questions.

The hero sighed, and touched Daisy's delicate hand. "Now is not the time, I can tell you that," the hero claimed. Daisy slumped slightly with a cute pout. The hero smirked and touched her hand. Daisy smiled once again.

"Then tell me why you saved me," Daisy demanded with a breathy tone. She wasn't able to keep her composure with his hand still upon hers.

"Fair enough, young princess," the hero whispered.

Luigi stirred from his blacked out slumber. His head was hurting, but he wasn't sure why. He scanned around the room, but nothing looked familiar. He looked at the phone, and he knew there was something he must do, but he couldn't remember. Toad came into the kitchen for his afternoon munchies. His vest was starting to get to small for him. No matter his short stature, he was very buff, and well rounded.

"Hey man, what are you doing on the floor," Toad said as he sipped his juice.

"I don't know," Luigi stated as he rubbed his head.

"Well we have our tennis match in an hour," Toad yelled as he kicked Luigi off the floor. Luigi just stared at him. He then followed Toad to the tennis courts. He wasn't sure why, but he figured the little mushroom guy knew, or was some sort of spirit guide for him.


	6. Soap Day 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters. I just tell what I think goes on when the TV is off.

"Where is Daisy," Peach demanded of Luigi. Luigi looked at her blankly and repeated many times over, he had no idea who Daisy was; he even had no idea who Peach was. Peach paced around the kitchen. She was nervous and upset at the same time. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had to get to Bowser, but how. She needed Daisy. She needed her to deliver a message for her. She needed something to clear her name from what she has done. She wanted to marry Mario with a clean slate, and if she had sex with Mario long before, she never would have messed around with Bowser. Now she was doing whatever she could to cover up her tracks. She took off towards Daisy's room. Luigi just watched for a moment. He looked at the room, and knew that he should no more then what he could recall, but he was lost. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of the little toad spirit guide passing by the doorway. Luigi stood up and followed him. Luigi knew that his spirit guide will help him out.

Daisy moved in closer to her hero, to fully understand his story.

"You see it's like this. I have always looked for a person to call my own, someone to have me protects them, and I had this feeling there was trouble at Wario's Castle. I saw you dressed as you are, and knew that you did not belong there," the hero whispered softly.

"Oh and where do I belong," Daisy snapped. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help but feel conflicted and hurt. She felt useless at the castle as princess in waiting, and she felt as if there was nothing more to her life. She was alone a lot, and she hated it.

"Perhaps you belong with me," and with that the hero took Daisy's chin and brought her closer to him. His lips brushed up against hers, and he kissed them sweetly. Daisy was about to melt as she felt the passion of the kiss. The hero brought his hands up to her face and held her even closer, but gently. Daisy did not want it to stop. The power of this kiss was far deeper then what she could even dream up. But in the middle of all the passion, something caused her to scream in terror.

"Hey man," Toad said as he passed Mario in the hallway. Mario smiled and waved. "Dude, you got laid," Toad said with a shocked look. He brought his hand up for a high five, but Mario didn't quit catch on.

"Is it really that obvious," Mario asked in a hushed whisper. Toad started to laugh and pat him on the back.

"Awe man, your first time is always the obvious," Toad said.

"It wasn't my first time," Mario protested.

"How long have you and Peach been having sex," Toad said bluntly. Mario covered his mouth and prevented him for speaking another word.

"Last night was my first with Peach, but you don't know the other person," Mario whispered, "No one will ever know. It would devastate all of us". Toad looked at Mario with shock. For the first time he feared that his little head was going to be squished by Mario, if a word was to be let out. His fear even stopped him for trying to figure out who was the maiden before Peach?


	7. Soap Day 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters. I just tell what I think goes on when the TV is off. Sorry about the late update, my computer crashed and I lost my story. Sorry for all the gushy romance, but hey it wouldn't be a soap without it. I just cant wait to post what happens to Mario. Insert Evil Laugh Enjoy!

Daisy felt strong arms hold onto her body. They had fallen from the tree, and were speeding towards the ground. His graceful movement helped them to land softly on the ground. Daisy looked to her hero. She couldn't control herself. Either it was the passion she felt when around him, or the idea that she could have dies, but she moved into a long passionate kiss.

Mario walked among the halls. He was attempting to look for Daisy, but he had other things on his mind. He was thinking of the smell of soft blonde hair around his body. The delicate blue eyes looking into his, and the feeling of two racing hearts beating as one. His mind was in a whirl of memory and sensations. The delicate hand on his face and his on her smooth body, his mind was in a cloud of passion. He looked around the hallway and listed to some of the doors, but there was not a sound in the hallway. He was alone with his thoughts, and he was not going to protest. Suddenly a pair of delicate hands reached to cover his eyes.

"Guess who, lover," said a seductively sweet voice.

"Dude, you got to quit following," yelled Toad. Luigi was still confused and sad. His little spirit guide was mad at him. At that moment Peach walked into the room. Luigi's eyes danced at the glorious beauty for him. His eyes were fixated on one thing….well two things came into play on his eyes. Toad closed Luigi's mouth before drool was about to appear.

"What's up with him," Peach asked Toad. She was giggling at the sight. She knew he was looking at her chest, but this was not an action of Luigi.

"Luigi has lost his memory….and his dignity," Toad said as he snapped his fingers around Luigi's eyes. Luigi blinked a bit then quickly went to Peach's side. He firmly held her waist and held her hand.

"I know the meaning of life," Luigi whispered passionately, "that is to grace at your beauty, even if its for a moment". Peach was shocked. She loved those sweet words that dripped from Luigi's mouth, but she knew this was not like him. This was not the Luigi she knew…but she didn't mind. She liked the change. Thoughts ran through her mind for a bit. She was about to kiss those poised lips, but realized Toad was still in the room. Luigi sweetly kissed her hand.

"Come on now Casanova," Toad said as he pushed Luigi out the door.

"I pray that I see you once again, my beauty," Luigi said as he blew a kiss to Peach. The two left the room. Peach fell to the floor with a shaken body. She loved the feeling. She didn't realize how wonderful it was. She held the hand Luigi kissed. It still tingled and the memory was even better. She wasn't sure what to think, but for that moment there was not a worry in her life.

"Forgive me," Daisy said with a whisper. The hero looked at her sweetly. He smiled a bit and pulled her closer to kiss her again. Daisy fell deeper into his arms and the kiss. She had never felt this passion before. She never wanted it to leave her. The hero pulled from her embrace, and still head her hand, and the two walked towards the castle. Daisy didn't want to go back, but she felt safe and happy. She found something she had always wanted. She felt loved. She was no longer alone, but back in her mind she wondered how long was this going to last?


	8. Soap Day 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters. I just tell what I think goes on when the TV is off. Look more updates. I love having 7 tests in two days. That means no homework for the rest of the week!

"What are you doing here," Mario whispered in shock. He turned around to meet soft blue eyes. She was taller then him, and very slender.

"I wanted to see you," the woman whispered sweetly. She reached out to tickle him playfully. Mario laughed a bit, as well as the woman. They were close to each others face. The woman slightly closed her eyes, and created a seductive look in her mouth. Her hands held onto Mario's body tightly. She reached closer to Mario's lips. He could feel the warm sweet breath against his lips. His body began to feel relaxed and like jelly. He was growing weaker for the woman's charms. The woman was falling even more into Mario's body.

"You are walking slower," the hero asked.

"I am not sure if I really want to go back," Daisy was figuring that no one realized she was gone.

"I am sure there are people who miss you," the hero added. Daisy looked at him. All of the hero's optimism was washed away. He saw a girl forgot by friends, and lost to being along. He saw the love she desired to give as well as receive. He was having second thoughts of taking her back to her home. The hero realized that he could possibly give her what she wanted. Her kiss was more then he had ever tasted. He was still dazed by the beauty and thrill from it. The hero decided not to think about it, but pulled Daisy close to him and kissed her sweetly.

Daisy had to pull away this time. Her emotions were going to get the best of her. She was starting to fall for them. The conversations and the caring nature were starting to give her bubbles in her stomach. She didn't want to be a damsel in distress, saved, then left to wonder what the feelings were between them.

"Before you kiss me again you must answer these questions," Daisy demanded as her eyes burned into his, "What is your name, and why did you save me".

Peach was defiantly confused about everything that was going on. She needed someone to talk to. She trusted and cared for no one as much as she did Daisy. Peach decided she was going to get Daisy's room, and if she was not there, she was going to search every place in the kingdom. She needed her friend, she needed clarity, she needed someone to tell Bowser that she did not want him anymore. Bowers would kill her if she did it in person. She didn't just keep cheating on Mario because she wanted to…there were times it was but lately the abuse was getting to be more then playful romps at night.

"Now that is one beautiful woman that has fallin from grace," said a calm voice. Mario quickly let go of the woman. Toad let out a smirk. He was more interested in the woman, then the scene he just interrupted. The woman blushed from the elegant comment that dripped with luster and suave courtesy. Luigi was close behind. He also stopped and stared at the beautiful woman.

"Oh hey Toad….Luigi," Mario said with a cough. The woman just sweetly smiled at the two gentlemen before her.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Mario," the woman cooed. Mario tugged at his shirt and cleared his thought. "Guys this is Zelda".


	9. Soap Day 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters. I just tell what I think goes on when the TV is off. I know I have finally updated. I hope you enjoy the story so far. With school getting out I will be writing more! I have to thank Candy-Chan for her inspiration. If it wasn't for her being an RA and on Duty, I wouldn't be able to bask in Anime goodness, and get great ideas to create. Peace Out.

The sweet hero was captured by Daisy's eyes. He didn't want to leave their beauty. He didn't want to let go. He feared the information she desired. There was a chance she would not return the passion. She could leave him because of the history he had. He was a hero through and through, but he also feared the emotions brought on by such a beauty.

"My name is…." The hero whispered.

"What honor is it for us to have such a regal princess in our presence," Toad started as he lead Zelda down the hallway, "please let me have the honor of showing you the wonders of Peach's Kingdom. Zelda laughed as she followed the small little mushroom guy. He only reached her hip, and she wasn't sure if that was his height or from that hat. For a small guy, Zelda thought he was cute. She let him lead the way through Peach's Kingdom.

Mario breathed for a moment. There was still time to get Zelda away from Peach. He did not know what he would do, if those two met. Luigi gave him an odd look. Luigi's eyes were blank but full of questioning. Will this man ever realize the life he left?

"I saved a thought," Luigi started, "I want to see the flower that gives love to my heart". Mario looked at his friend and laughed. The little joke meant nothing to Mario. Mario patted Luigi's head and led him to the courts. Maybe a little tennis will help out in all of the confusion.

A loud scream burst from Peach's lips. She was frustrated and scared. She locked herself in her room for the time being. She was all out of ideas. A sudden thought came to her mind. I will try on cloths. That always makes me feel better. Peach went to her closet and tried on various outfits. Her mood was slightly changing, but not enough. She was crying as the delicate fabric touched her body. It was similar to the delicate hand of her beloved Mario. Peach went to the window and looked out at the courts. She smiled as she watched Mario and Luigi play a game of tennis. They were so energetic and fun to watch.

"Who is that," Peach whispered as she saw a tall womanly figure walking with Toad. Peach could feel jealousy and her protective nature coming into play. The woman sat down in Peach's chair to watch the game. Peach was not about to let this happen. She looked into her closet, and searched for her most regal gown. It was vibrant red gown that belled from the waist. White satin ribbons elegantly lined the edges of the fabric. She put her most precious white crown on her head. She elegantly styled her hair up. She looked in the mirror. She truly looked like a ruler, and looked even more stylish then before.

"If she thinks she has me beat," Peach lauded, "she better think again".

Link, the named danced among the wind and whispered in Daisy's ear. She knew of such name. It was famous throughout the land. Many times he has saved worlds and conquered many hearts. It was a name to known to Casanova himself. Daisy did not know what to think. She figured she was only another pawn in his game of love. She felt useless again. She turned from him, and walked quicker towards the castle.

Link's heart fell. He realized what his reputation had caused him. He hated to be treated by this fact. There was more to him then anyone was going to give him chance to. In his pride, he would have left, but there comes a time when all things must end.


	10. Soap Day 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters. I just tell what I think goes on when the TV is off. This is short I know, but it's affective. Hey you got quicker updates so you should be happyJ keep the emails coming and response. I might need some help with future ideas.

Daisy briskly walked along the path to the castle. She hated the idea that she was a ploy. She figured that all she was. Suddenly Link reached for her arm. Daisy whirled around and met Link's eyes.

"Now you listen to me," Link said roughly, "I did not save you for my own prize. I saved you because I got down wind of your trouble". Daisy looked at him. She realized she would still be captured among the slime of Wario. She cringed at the thought. She could not stand that man and his ill use for personal hygiene.

"Well you saved me," Daisy started coldly, "Why have you stayed with me"?

Link paused and looked deep into Daisy's eyes. They were full of passion and desire. He held her cloths, and felt her breath against his neck. Daisy's heart was beating strongly. There was something she held back. There was something Link held back. His breath was shaking. Their body's trembled with the tension.

"Because the moment I saved you…I fell in love with you," Link whispered as he passionately kissed Daisy's lips.

"Bravo," chimed Zelda as she clapped for Mario's point. He was rather behind. Even with Luigi not knowing who he is, he was still an excellent tennis player. Zelda giggled a bit as she cheered for Mario. Toad did some tricks for her to add to the amusement. Suddenly trumpets sounded, as an announcer called the princess' name.

Peach was very grateful for such a wonderful announcement. Kindness was dripping from her words and gestures. Peach waltzed over toward Toad and princess Zelda. Her smile was perfect and sincere, but her eyes gave away to her cunning capabilities.

"It's an honor to meet with you, Princess Peach," Zelda said with a bow. Peach smiled kindly, and slightly nodded.

"I don't believe we have been formally introduced," Peach commented.

"I am princess Zelda," she said sweetly. Toad bowed to her and flashed his best smile. Zelda did not respond to his smile flirtatiously as she previously did. Zelda caught on to the ploy, and was keeping her wits about her.

"Well I do hope you will let me join you in watching this wonderful game," Peach asked. It was her kingdom, but she wasn't going to be a snob about it. Zelda agreed to share the enjoyment of the game. Zelda was going to have to keep her wits about her, if she didn't want to get Mario in trouble. Zelda took the lower seat next to Princess Peach. Peach signaled for the games to begin. Luigi flashed a doting smile in Peach's direction, but it was Zelda who responded.

'Good save,' Zelda thought, 'just let her believe I am for Luigi and she will never know'.

Peach smiled for a bit. She felt safe that Luigi was gaining attention he deserved. As she looked at the sweat dripping from Mario's body; she could not help be think of that night her took her heart. It was so passionate and wonderful. If she could she would clear the courts for another romp of fun. Oddly enough Zelda had the same thoughts as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters. I just tell what I think goes on when the TV is off. Sorry this is so late, but the summer is just flying by. This is a longer chapter hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas send them my way!

"Once again my friend you have beaten me," Mario smiled tiredly as he extended his hand. Luigi slowly shook his hand. He felt as if something was coming back to him. A vision of a women being carried off. Nothing was distinct except the white ghostly haze in his mind. The haze was probably nothing more then the fading of the image.

"Good show," Luigi said cheerfully. His smile turned to the lovely Zelda. She in turned a shade of pink and let out a small flirtatious giggle. Mario looked on with a ping of jealousy. He grabbed Peach's hand and kissed it quickly. This action was not romantic or desired from Peach. She felt as he was using this gesture to hide something from her. What could it be, she wondered?

"UNKIE TOAD" squealed a high pitched voice from the distance. A blur of red was seen rushing toward the short little mushroom guy. Toad let out a voice of protest, but it was too late. He was hurtled to the ground with a thud.

Their eyes met, their hearts were one, but something was not right. Too much of their past was hidden among their minds. They wanted to let go, be free from the pains of the past, but the chains were to strong. Could this prevent them from giving their love beyond a small kiss?

"HA," growled a deep voice, "Get Daisy, she will bring Peach to me", ordered the loud voice. Link looked around the forest. There were possibly fifty or more minions prepared to take his fight.

"You will not use this angel," Link said bravely. He unsheathed his sword and brought out his shield. He would die protecting her. He didn't know why but his heart wouldn't allow him to stop.

"ATTACK", shouted the low voice!

"Unkie Toad," chimed everyone as they stared at the voluptuous young girl before them. She was holding onto Toad as if he was a teddy bear.

"We he really isn't my uncle," the girl started, "We just have been good friends for so long that I just started to call him that". Everyone just agreed with her tale. It wasn't something too far out of the ordinary or was their any cause for alarm.

"STOP CALLING ME UNKIE TOAD" Toad yelled as he was loosing oxygen. Everyone just started to laugh, as Toad gasped for more air. The young woman stood up and presented her self to the group. She had long legs that reach a small red mini skirt. He white stomach was exposed for all to see. There was only a red wrap around cloth barely covering he medium sized breasts. Most people were grateful for the small black jacket she wore. She still had freckles on her cheeks. They were accented by her dark red hair. Her hair was widely angled and spiked in many directions. Some of the strands were black and reached her shoulders.

"I am Toadet," the young girl said with a strong giggle.

"Let me go," Daisy wailed. Bowser had her in hand. He was racing off towards the castle. Link fought fiercely to get to her. The troop of minions was more then he expected. Many of them started to retreat as Bowser reached closer to his castle. Link attempted to follow him, but a large shadow stopped him from his quest. He looked up in horror.

In the silence of the forest was a large thud as trees and dirt plunged deeper into the earth.

"What are you doing here," Toad asked as he regained his breath.

"Oh you know…I just wanted to see you," Toadet said with a fake smile. Toad glared at her for a moment. A hint of red was coming onto her face, and it wasn't more freckles.

"Really," Toad said mocking the defenseless child.

"Ok I lost my job and have no money, no food, no life, and no where to go…" Toadet started to whine, "I need your help", she cried as fountains of tears fell from her eyes.

"Awe," everyone except Toad said in unison. Peach decided to look all good and noble and helped the girl to her feet. She led her to the castle and offered her a place to stay. Mario and Luigi followed with cheerful comments to keep the water works to a minimum. Zelda stayed back for a moment. She sweetly smiled and bent down and kissed Toad on the cheek. You are so sweet my small prince.

Toad went dizzy with excitement. He was playing with visions of his wild romances with the lovely Zelda, as she started to walk away.

Zelda stopped for a moment. She sweetly smiled at Toad and pressed her lips in a small air kiss. With that Toad fell to the ground and dreamed.

"You said I could have her back," bellowed a crackling voice.

"Not till I have what I want," bellowed the loud voice.

Daisy woke up and felt her head the voices were loud and not helpful to her disposition. She was pretty bruised and tattered from the fight and torture Bowser gave her. It was not her fault Peach didn't show up to their date. Hell, Daisy hadn't been to the castle in days. Daisy stilled wondered if anyone had noticed she was missing.

"I want her now," demanded Wario.

"Take her to the guest chamber. Have your fill till I have Peach," Bowser bargained, "You can take her when I have Peach"!

Wario clapped his hand in excitement. He ordered his things to be taken to the chamber. He also sent a spy to find out the result of the so called hero.

Waluigi had started down the long hallway to Daisy's prison. He looked inside the small bard window before opening the large wooden door. His heart sank as he saw her wishfully look at the forest. He wondered why no one has come for her, and wished that her fate was not coming to her. Waluigi unlocked the door and walked in. He stared at her tear filled eyes. His heart broke with the present of on dripped tears.

"Follow me," Waluigi said sadly. He hooked his chain to her hand shackles and led her through the dungeon maze. Daisy followed closely. She was a bit frightened. They were going deep into the earth. She was lead into a room finely decorated. It was a French glass style lined with gold. Daisy was amazed by the beauty of the room. The beauty left as she saw a stout little man on the bed. Waluigi slipped something in her hand as he released his chain from her shackles.

"Be safe princess," Waluigi said as he slipped out the door. Daisy looked down at her hands. She was unsure what the small pill was going to do for her.

"I am so excited a feast for me," shouted Toadet as she leapt off the plushy guest bed.

"Yes but you must be dressed for it," chimed Zelda.

"I will tend to my guest, thank you," Peach said shortly. With Mario gone, Peach was able to let her true feelings show. Zelda bowed and left the room. It was her chance to see Mario…alone.

"Zelda"!

A small little man was running toward the tall elegant princess. He jumped up as high as he could, but it was only to her waist. He circled around her waist like a fire poll, and slid down her dress. With his weight, the little man pulled down her bodice. Her milky white breasts were exposed. He let out a long sigh and passed out onto the floor.

"Hmm I didn't think it would be that easy to distract him." Zelda thought as she skipped to he own destination.

Poor Toad lay on the floor, in shock, but with wonderful imagery.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters. I just tell what I think goes on when the TV is off. I am back and running. Warning some explicit ideas might shock you. ENJOY!

Daisy looked at the small blue pill. Visions of large erections and Viagra danced among her mind. Waluigi wouldn't have given her something to try and make a night better. It was either birth control or blood control for men, but which would it be. Daisy went to the table and sat. Wario ruffed as he tried to shuffle his body off the bed. There was a loud thud as his short little legs fell out from the weight.

Daisy looked at the champagne glasses. Which one was to take this conflicting pill? She lifted her hand to the glass and slipped the pill in. The pill fizzled and faded in second, before Wario was able to sit down and focus on the elegant dinner wear before them. Fate was left to the mater of chance.

"Zelda," Mario started, "I am with peach now. Our chemistry cannot be".

"But Mario," Zelda said sweetly, "you feel the chemistry too. You know there must be something; why should we fight it." Zelda wrapped around the stout Mario. He badly wanted to resist, but it was so hard. The passion and the body were proving his attraction. The only hold he had was love. He was to be married, and he didn't want it to change.

"I can't" Mario said slowly.

"No, but I can," Zelda said seductively as she pressed her lips onto Mario's.

"You are a vision my dear," crackled Wario with a wide yellowish toothy grin. Daisy reached for the champagne. Wario grabbed for his glass motioned for a tender clink in recognition. Daisy didn't was to remember or acknowledge this happening. Wario tossed back his drink like a shot of tequila. Daisy took a sip as she was a bit repulsed by the gesture, or well more of the company. A few moments passed, when suddenly Wario fell on his plate with a thud. Daisy stared for a moment at the comatose Wario.

Suddenly a loud snore passed through Wario's body. Daisy was quite relived that she did not take the pill. Who knows what dirty things he would do? For a moment, Daisy let the events sink in, as she enjoyed her diner. It had been days since she had a good meal, it would be possible to take the time to enjoy such a meal.

"See look at you," Peach squealed as she looked at Toadet, who was in more frills and lace then a curtain.

"I have a better idea, and you are getting a make over to, Peach" Toadet said with a glint of enjoyment in her eye.

Toadet ran to the closet and started throwing wild combinations of cloths together. Peach feared the style but what the hell as long as she is dressed better then Zelda.

The gate was open. The wild desire of passion and desire grabbed at the cloths of the two and ripped them off. A kiss of passion was filtered through the mouth, to the neck, shoulders, and further down. The gentle touch of a strong male hand drove the women crazy with desire. The hand traced his fingers down the slender naked back. It held tight to the hips as passionate kissed were exchanged.

Sighs of passion and excitement lifted from the women's lips. Her muscles tensed as it remembered each touch. Her lips fell to the man's shoulders, as she muffled moans of desire and ecstasy. Each touch of their naked bodies was more manifested as the energy rose and rose higher in their bodies. It was passion waiting to be released, and savored by the partners.

In a brief moment a peak of lust and desire, exploded from the two bodies. The two fell to the bed exhausted from the passionate act. Mario laid there holding onto the soft and delicate Zelda.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters. I just tell what I think goes on when the TV is off. I am back and running. Warning some explicit ideas might shock you. ENJOY!

A tall man stood in the depths of the hallway. Deep in the core of Bowser's castle was dungeons and guest rooms. The man stood and waited for a sweet angel appeared from the gilded door. He knew she was not harmed as the thunderous thud of a body seemed to echo in the halls. Then a tiny creak of light shown from the door way. A piercing green eye checked for safety. As soon as all was clear the women opened the door and left into the darkness.

"This way," whispered the tall man. Daisy chose not to think about the mysterious critter before her. Had once saved her life, she felt he was not about to hurt her at this time. The walked in silence as the two travelers followed the winging paths deeper into the castle.

"WHY HAVE THE NOT COME" yelled Bowser as he threw his goblet of ale to the flop. Koopas around scrambled to pick things up. Either it was fear or safety the served it was undecided. They never understood Mario and Luigi's power, but they didn't want to die either. Bowser couldn't kill them…just maim them which were not always as bad as it sound. Bowser bellowed some more and devised a ransom note. This will be sent to his dear Peach Personally.

Mario looked at what laid before him. He remembered his fling with her. He also remembered how much he loved her at one time. This was not a good time to be rethinking his life with Peach. He moved slowly as to not stir Zelda from her nap. Mario put his cloths on and walked to the balcony of his room. He thought for a moment, but to much was around him cluttering his mind. He leapt from the balcony with the high techno bound of his. He started to walk around the country side in hopes of clearing his mind.

Peach looked at her exposed body for a moment. She was rather pail but in the scenes she looked really hot. Almost like coming out of a Victoria Secrets' Catalog, but with more secrets. Toadet eyed her like a model. She even done up Peach's hair in a trendy but 80's style fashion. It was going to be tried out on her evening of guest.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing dealing with Nintendo I just write what goes on in the game systemJ News! I am back and running! Woot! It has been a while but it takes the right frame of mind to get into writing this fic. For a while I didn't have a class like Music History or CandyChan to bounce ideas off of. Now I have an even boring class and wireless internet so back with updates and the return of the saga!

Daisy was free. The air was crisp and cool on her skin. She breathed the clean air, and hoped her trials would soon be over. She stopped sudden as she came upon an odd site. Cloths laid upon the ground. They were wet, but held hints of blood stains. Daisy knelt down by the cloths. Tears began to fill her eyes as she realize a traveler in great battle was possible lost. Could it be her traveler with the flowing blond hair, and eyes of blue? A hushed sound came from behind, she knew she was not alone. Daisy slowly turned and found herself frozen.

Peach tried walking in her stout boots. She was used to the dainty platforms and a poofy dress. Her hair looked like the wind blown 80's look. Most of her cloths resembled a Cindi Lauper style…but the large boots just screamed 90's. (In short she looks like the queen style of the 80's. Watch I love the 80's on VH1) Anyway Peach graced the hall with her outrageous beauty. People stared as she presented herself at the dinner table. She sat and the others follow lead. Peach smirked as she looked at the descrambled Zelda. Most of her dress was falling off of her and her hair seemed to be in all places. She looked exhausted but some how serene. Toad still stared at Zelda like a painting. He memorized each movement and smile that reached Zelda's face. Mario seemed to be gone. Even though disappointed, Peach continued the dinner and made light of all conversation. Many people tended to look over at Luigi who was fidgeting in his chair. Toadet was blushing and lounging in her chair. It wasn't hard to realize she was using her feet to tickle Luigi. Suddenly Mario ran into the dinner hall!

"Daisy has been taken away," Mario gasped presenting the note to everyone. Everyone started to realize that Daisy had been gone for such a long time. It was odd, but no one really realized she would be missing. Mario rounded up people to form a search party.

"SHE"S WHAT," yelled Bowser as he stamped on the ground. The dark castle shook as his weight dented the stone floor. Wario held his pounding head. The drug wore off, but the after affect seemed to be the weight of a passing truck.

"I want her back or bring me PEACH," Bowser roared. Koopas and badies flocked to the aid of battle. They share hatred for the Mario Brothers and would aid in any battle that would begin their demise.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Go Me an update! I don't own Nintendo characters…so back to the show!

Daisy looked up into clear blue eyes then down. Realizing as she held onto Link's shirt, Link stood before her like the day he was born. Daisy froze at the amazing sight of his buff body glistening with fresh river water. He smelled of the clean air, and soon a gentel blush touched Link's check. Daisy realized she was beat red and hid her face in Link's shirt.

"You are not going," screamed Mario.

"She is my friend as much as yours," Peach yelled back.

"What if something happened to you," Mario said sweetly.

Peach looked at the ring and said, "I agree to marry you, Mario, and your battles become mine too".

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Mario nearly cried. He could still remember his affair moments ago. It haunted him now.

Peach took Mario's hand, and they knew this battle dealt with both of them. Silence was broken with a loud yell from Luigi's room.

"IT LOOKS LIKE RED LIGTH DISTRICT IN HERE," Luigi screamed.

"I knew you would like it," Toadet was sweetly, "Lets celebrate our room". Toadet said sliding on to his bed.

"No there is someone in need, I have to save them," Luigi protested and untempted.

"But cutie I must give you a parting gift before your trial of battle," Toadet whispered moving in more of a seductive pattern. Luigi scrambled around his room collecting lives, leaves, mushrooms, and flowers to aid in his battle. It was a frustrating feet as everything was in diseray. It was interesting his memory was starting to drift back into view.

"I'm coming with you", Toadet stated.

"You will not you will stay here and act like a young lady…perhaps Toad can teach you some manners," Luigi said as he left the room, "AND FIX MY ROOM". Luigi slammed the door leaving an upset young Toadet.

"Sorry," Daisy whispered as Link continued to dress.

"Its all right…how did you escape" Link asked.

"I was…" Daisy started the Link stopped her. He was searching for something. Something or someone was close by and Link was ready to defend.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't know anything Nintendo. I am just back to updating the soap opera I created.

"Now just come with me, so I can get what I want," Bowser yelled. His troops were ready and waiting for the attack. Link was ready and destroyed all the koopas, but left Bowers to grovel as he ran away. Daisy saw an amazing battle, but really missed the way Luigi and Mario seemed to get the attacks to stop after one fight. Then again, Link is someone who tends to bring battles to himself.

A Daisy was deep in thought; she was suddenly brought close to Link with a passionate kiss. Daisy forgot the world and herself in that moment.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Zelda had been walking for a long time. The walk was silent as Bowser's Castel got closer. Suddenly in the distance two people were running towards them. Luigi took a leaf, and flew to get a better view.

"Its Daisy and a blonde guy," Luigi called down.

The groups greeted each other with joy and laughter, until Zelda froze in anger.

"So this is what you do when you are away," Zelda said.

"I can't help saving those in need," Link said calmly. Everyone was in silence as they watch the two have a staring contest. Without warning Wario came from the trees. He held a ba-bomb in his hand.

"Daisy come with me, and no one gets hurt," Wario yelled.

"That is it" Daisy yelled as she pulled a hammer out of her pocket and slammed Wario back to Bowser's castle. There was a loud boom as the ba-bomb went off on impact with the castel. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What," Daisy stared at them.

"Where was that all along," Link commented.

"You were with this HUSSIE," Zelda yelled.

"It shouldn't matter to you. You were the one who cheated on me," Link stated.

Everyone started to roll their eyes as they watch the two bicker back and forth.

"You still haven't forgiven that…its been seventeen years," Zelda yelled.

"Wait a moment," Peach started, "Zelda you cheated on Link? Why? Oh and we really should be getting back to the castel it is going to be Toadett's seventeenth birthday party soon".

Zelda was on one side of Mario, as Peach was on the other side. Mario was sweating as he prayed nothing more would happen, Zelda would go home, and he could go back to simply being a plumber. Luigi walked a bit slower as he watched Daisy and Link walk side by side. They seemed to smile as they caught each other's glances. As Luigi watch, he realized all that had happened, and how scared he was to do anything for Daisy, and now she was gone.

"MY LUIGI," yelled Toadett as she bounced up the hill towards the travelers. She jumped into Luigi's arms and left a huge kiss on his cheek. Luigi just let her, and felt maybe he should try another love. Luigi carried Toadett all the way back to Peach's castel, where the birthday celebration begain.

"What on earth are you wearing," Zelda said in a motherly tone.

"Its my birthday dress," Toadett said as she danced in her gown. The top of the dress was wrapped around her chest like a sheet of silk then opend her back and stomach as it slid down the sides and flowed in to a soft bell.

"That is inappropriate for a child of your age," Zelda protested.

"And what are you my mother," Toadett shot back.

"What if I am,"

"you would be a poor once since I hadn't known you for seventeen years," Toadett flopped onto a chair.

There was a knock on the door. Peach entered in gown of pink that flattered he bosom. She took Toadett by the hand and lead her to the grand ballroom. Everyone in the ballroom cheered and sang happy birthday. Gift wrapping was flying, as Toadett ripped through them. At the end of all the celebration, it was only Mario, Peach, Daisy, Link. Luigi, Toad, Toadett, and Zelda left.

"Thanks everyone," Toadett said in a sad tone.

"Are you ok," Daisy asked.

"I just wished I knew who my parents were," Toadett sighed. Peach looked around the room. Zelda's face was white and stressed. Toad looked like he was going to sweat bullets.

"Toadett, I have to tell you," Peach stood up.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo or gaming characters.

Toad stood up and tried to speak, but it was too late. Peach put her hand up and Toadett was hanging on every word.

"It is I who is your mother," Peach said. Toadett stood there for a moment. She plopped onto her chair and stared at Peach. Silence was filling the room, and creating tension. Daisy excused herself and Link as they ran off. Luigi went to Toadett's side for support. Luigi turned away as he watch Daisy leave. Mario looked around. Zelda still looked white, but he felt relived. Peach had a big secret he never told Mario, so his secret shouldn't be so bad, right.

"Why did you wait till now to tell me," Toadett asked.

"Your father didn't want me to, but seeing you here, I realized I should have done more then pay for school, and everything for you. I want to be a mother for you," Peach stated. Peach felt he plea was a false hope. What daughter would except a secret for this long in her life?

"I am just glad to call someone mom," Toadett said as she hugged Peach. Peach and Toadett cried as they hugged.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Peach said.

"Its ok mom, I have you now and you have been in my life, so it really feels you were always there, but…who is my father," Toadett asked.

Peach looked around and said, "I can't tell you that, but perhaps your father will tell you someday".

Link was about to leave for his home, but he had to give Daisy one last kiss goodbye. Daisy watch as Link called for his horse and rode away. Daisy fell to the door frame and looked up to the stars. It was a magical night with splendor. Suddenly a loud crash was heard, as screams blared through the castel.


End file.
